


Benny's Hot-Nerd Boyfriend

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Dean in Glasses, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny’s computer is broken and fortunately for him he has a super-hot boyfriend that’s good with computers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benny's Hot-Nerd Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> meh, i'm a sucker for deanbenny fics.

“Aw no, don’t do that!” Benny cursed under his breath and smacked the side of the laptop with his hand. But to no avail, the screen continued to fuzz out and the computer hummed in wrath. Benny smacked it again and the screen blacked out. He cursed once more and ran a hand over his face.

This wasn’t going to work. That laptop was the only computer he owned, and he had a paper due in the morning that he hadn’t even started yet. He didn’t procrastinate so badly that he was starting the essay at midnight, but dinner time was quickly approaching and there was no way he could get a professional on his case before class the next day. The only other option was writing his essay on paper, and that’d be a hell on its own. He’d be lucky if he could even read his own handwriting.

But what other options were there? He could try rebooting it, but that would only save his screen for an hour at best. That left only one other choice… And damn it was an easy one.

Benny grabbed his phone and speed dialed the one number he knew by heart; the number of his super-hot boyfriend who just so happened to know everything about computers.

“Benny!” Dean’s voice sounded upbeat, and Benny could feel the smile through the receiver. “What’s up man?”

“Hey sugar,” Benny grinned. “You don’t happen to be free right now, are you?”

“Uh… Yeah, sure. I’m free. Whatcha’ need?”

“My computer’s busted, Dean.” Benny winced as he stared at the dead screen in front of him and tapped at a few keys. The computer stared blankly back at him. “Think you could maybe fix it up for me?”

“I don’t know…” Dean said slyly, a smirk probably playing at his lips. “What do I get out of the mix?”

“My undying love and gratitude?”

“Hm. That’s nice,” Dean barely held back a laugh. “Any leftover pie from yesterday?”

“Saved it special for you.”

“I’ll be there in five minutes.”

Benny laughed and shook his head as he hung up the phone. He knew Dean would have come even if there was no pie left, but he appreciated Dean’s humor enough not to be offended.

And sure enough, Dean was there five minutes later with his messenger bag and a determined gleam in his sharp green eyes. He kissed Benny hello then said, “Alright. First, where’s the pie, and second, where’s the thing you call a ‘computer?’”

Benny grinned and kissed Dean a second time before leading him back into his parent’s house. “Just back here.”

Several minutes later the two sat in the living room. Benny licked some of the leftover whipped cream off his fingers as Dean stared determinedly at the computer screen. He had black rimmed reading glasses perched on his nose, and Benny couldn’t help but stare at the way the glasses made his dusty freckles stand out against his sun-kissed skin.

Dean hummed some Metallica song under his breath before growling and glancing at Benny. “What the hell did you do to this thing?”

Benny shrugged and leaned back to get a better look at the screen. It was on, at least. Dean was running some kind of anti-virus software, and thousands of red ‘ping’s were popping up left and right on the monitor.

“I dunno.’ Maybe it’s just gettin’ old?”

Dean grunted and nodded. “Probably. Time to get a new one, Benny.”

“Can’t. Still working on getting up the money.”

“Then borrow mine?” Dean pushed the laptop back and set it on the coffee table. He turned to face Benny fully, pulling up his legs to get comfortable.

“I don’t wanna’ inconvenience you, Dean,” Benny said firmly. He made a grab for Dean’s ankles and pulled them into his lap, enjoying the squeak of surprise from his boyfriend. “Once the bug’s fixed I should be good till the summer. Then I can get my own.”

Dean huffed and sat up, trying to hide his smile behind a frown. “Exactly! It’s only till the summer, right? I can just use Sammy’s whenever he’s not using his. Besides, I don’t mind doing some hand written work every once in a while.”

“You sure?” Benny asked. Dean pulled his feet out of Benny’s lap and climbed forward. He tugged Benny down into a quick kiss, and Benny laughed when his forehead knocked against Dean’s glasses.

Dean pulled back and beamed. “Totally. Now, I believe I just saved your computer’s life and probably your grade. How do you feel about celebrating a little?”

“I already fed you pie, sugar.” Benny grinned back, and yelped when Dean climbed on his lap and kissed him again.

“Yeah, yeah. But I plan on making you one of your favorites this weekend. So maybe we can do something else with our stolen time?”

Benny laughed as Dean continued to kiss his cheeks and jawline, all too amused when Dean whispered, “Benny? Got any ideas yet?”

“Oh,” Benny replied sarcastically. “I think I could come up with a thing or two.”

**Author's Note:**

> my deanbenny blog: deanbennylife.tumblr.com
> 
> my main blog: lovefromdean.tumblr.com


End file.
